ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Head Butt
Madragora can use this move too - has anyone been able to learn it from them? Or is it Quadav only? --Ganiman 07:05, 24 April 2006 (PDT) All I know is that as PLD, when BLUs cast this I have a heck of a time holding hate from them. It's getting to be bloody irritating. --Chacharu 20:48, 25 April 2006 (PDT) : I might sub BLU after I get PLD to 24 then! --Paz 16:06, 25 October 2007 (UTC) As far as I can tell, it's only possible to learn one TP move from each particular family of monster. Mandragora teach you Wild Oats, and Quadavs teach you Head Butt. Also, the moves - while similarly named - have different effects. Head Butt stuns from Quadavs, but on Mandies I believe it only knocks back (if it does anything at all). Mostly I just remember it being annoying as it would always interrupt my casting without actually granting me the effect of being Stunned. Dotsusama 13:45, 19 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Luckily, they've categorized different abilities by what mob you get it from. Head Butt is the Beastman ability, not the Plantoid ability of the same name ;) --Chrisjander 20:28, 19 May 2006 (PDT) There are like 4 different types of mobs that can use a move called Head Butt, but only the Quadav version can be learned. As someone else mentioned, each one does different things. Another thing to note is that this spell deals blunt damage, and thus will do extra damage to mobs weak to blunt (e.g. skeletons, pots, and dolls). Bludgeon is another spell that does this. I'd assume that Disseverment is also Piercing damage, since the only Aerns that use it are the dagger-wielding ones. I really like how SE added so many factors like this into blue magic. :) --Kyrial 21:55, 4 June 2006 (PDT) Using Head Butt as a subjob spell What increases the chances of getting the additional effect of stun? It seems that blue magic skill does not effect the accuracy of the additional effect, as the spell lands as reliably when used as a subjob spell as it does with BLU main. The big difference is that when used as a subjob spell it does only a tiny bit of damage. I read somewhere else on the wiki that the player's regular melee accuracy is what determines the reliablity of additional effect: stun landing. Anyone else have any input or sources for this? Zaliek 09:49, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :: Well, (edit: physical) Blue Magic accuracy is heavily based on weapon accuracy. So I'm going to throw my marbles into that pocket there. --Azulmagia 15:39, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :: I would like to point out there are two different kinds of accuracies when dealing with physical spells like this. First, there is the "will it hit", which is treated as a melee attack. Whatever the skill of the weapon you are holding is the base for this, along with dexterity and accuracy. The second type of accuracy is the stun actually landing. Yes, this spell can land physically and have the stun effect resisted. My question is: on the stun effect, what are the mods? We have str & int mods, it could work like Tachi: Gekko where the mind mod effects the silence rate. Blue magic skill definitely effects proc, but do things like magic accuracy? --Samoj 17:41, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::Magic skill influences if the stun effect will land and how much damage the spell will do. Weapon accuracy influences if the spell itself will land and cause damage, basically, and not "fail to take effect." 18:04, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::::So Does M.Acc affect the proc rate? So if im on Head Butt duty, I should eat Sushi; to land the spell, and wear M.Acc to proc more accurately? :::::The best answer would be a balance between Skill, Accuracy and Haste/Fast Cast. As Azulmagia pointed out, Skill does in fact affect the processing rate on the Stun effect, which has been demonstrated empirically in the difference between Support Job Head Butts as well as Full Merits vs None. As for INT, I highly doubt it. That would suggest that mid-to-high level BLM type enemies would resist this effect incredibly often. Rather the opposite appears to be the case; BLM enemies tend to be most susceptible to Head Butt. The effect is resisted most heavily by enemies for which the level gap between the caster and the enemy is too large and of course by enemies that specifically resist lightning-based effects. :::::A simple way to determine whether Head Butt stun is affected by magic accuracy (almost certain it isn't) would be to test it against an enemy with high Magic Evasion. That would indicate whether the effect itself warrants magic accuracy. Typically, mage type enemies above the level of the caster tend to have a moderate degree of magic evasion. This is why spells have a chance of being resisted, not counting immunities or direct reductions. :::::I say to focus on accuracy, skill and haste because it is a combination of those factors. Mainhand accuracy is required for the spell to land at all. Skill appears to positively increase the processing rate. Haste is important because even if you do manage to stun one nasty spell or TP move, you need to have stun ready again as soon as possible, particularly because enemies will start to try to use their TP as often as possible as their HP falls. With enough haste and fast cast, it is actually possible to stun a -ga III spell even if your first Head Butt misses. :::::It's also important to note that Head Butt is never 100% reliable. At best, it has a 95% chance of landing, and from there you'll have to cross your fingers and hope the stun processes. If it doesn't, you will simply have to deal with whatever you didn't stun. For a spell with a 10 second recast and 12 MP cost, it's to be expected. --Eremes 02:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Magic casting mobs are more resistant in my experience. When something casts blizzard 4 or thundaga 4, i really need to stun it. but i usually get a 50% stun rate. Comparing Ephremal mobs in Abyssea-Misa to the NM fly, the fly is easier to stun. However non-ephremal amobeon its closer to 70%, and slightly higher then the nm. The NM is a higher level then me and the ephremal is lower. So i would suggest that INT effects processing rate. Even if INT isnt a main modifier, int still effects Magic Accuracy. Trial swords with M.Acc would most likely give the best stun-locking. Blue magic skill gear to help the spells landing overall. I'll test soon --Defiledsickness 2011 Jan.